


From the Source

by Janina



Series: Mrs. Robinson [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: An anon on Tumblr asked for a breastfeeding kink story. I thought of Mrs. Robinson Jonsa!





	From the Source

“Who’s my little baby?” Sansa cooed at her daughter, 4-month old Tess Snow. Tess’s blue eyes crinkled around the corners as she continued to feed. “You are! You’re my little baby,” Sansa answered for Tess. 

Sansa looked up from where she sat in the rocking chair in Tess’s nursery and found Jon standing there, watching her. She smiled up at him. “Hey.”

His smile was subdued. “Hey.”

“What’s up?” 

“Just seeing how my girls are doing,” he said, his gaze drifting to Tess. 

“We’re good,” Sansa murmured. “She’s just about asleep. I’m just gonna burp her in a few and I’ll see you in bed?”

He nodded, still staring down at their daughter, except Sansa was getting the sense that his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking something. She could always tell when Jon was thinking something. 

“Jon? You ok?”

His gaze snapped up to her and he strode into the room and kissed the top of her head and then the top of Tess’s and murmured, “Love you, baby girl. Good night.”

He straightened. “See you in bed,” he said softly and headed out of the room. 

Sansa stared at the doorway he’d just departed from for a few seconds thoughtfully and then looked down at Tess. “Your Daddy has been acting a bit strange lately. And Momma intends to find out why.” 

She had a feeling she knew though. 

They had yet to resume normal sexual activity despite the fact that Sansa had gotten the all clear weeks prior. 

Remembering how it had hurt the first time she’d had sex after Benjen was born, Sansa had been a bit hesitant to have sex. She just wanted a bit more time to heal. So she’d begged off when Jon expressed his desire to have her. She was happy to give him a hand job or a blow job instead. But when he wanted to go down on her, she stopped him. He didn’t push her - Jon never pushed her - but she knew he wanted her. 

After burping Tess and putting her in her crib for at least the next few hours, Sansa turned on the baby monitor and headed into the bedroom. She found Jon sitting up in bed, shirtless, and reading one of his textbooks for school. He looked up when she came in and smiled. “She all good?”

“She’s out for at least a few hours,” Sansa sighed and made her way around the bed. She climbed in leaned on her side facing Jon against the padded headboard. “Okay, so what’s going on?” she asked. 

He looked at her. “What?”

“Something is up with you. What is it?”

His eyes shifted down, away, and then he cleared his throat. “Nothing.”

“Liar. Jon Snow, when have you ever shied away from telling me exactly what you’re thinking?”

“Sansa, nothing is up.”

“Jon, sweetheart. What is it?” she asked and laid a hand on his arm. 

He looked down at his book. “We have had an adventurous sex life don’t you think?”

“Yes, we have. You’re the one usually showing me stuff, but that’s the way it’s always been.” She sighed. “And I know that I’ve shied away from having sex, and that’s been a problem for you.”

“What? No - I mean--” He shut his book and placed it on the bedside table and then turned on his side too so that he was facing her. “I want to have sex with you, I won’t lie and say that I don’t miss that. But I get it. What kind of asshole would I be if I demanded you have sex with me? You’re the one that gave birth. You pushed our daughter out of your vagina, Sansa. I saw it all. I saw the blood and--”

“I was there. You don’t have to go into detail.”

He sighed. “Right. So yeah, I want to have sex with you again, but I can wait until you’re ready.”

“So then what is going on?”

He sighed and shut his eyes. “You’re going to think I’m disgusting.”

“You’ve fucked my ass. I think you’re good.”

A wistful smile curled his lips. She hit him lightly on the arm. “Tell me!”

He bit his lip and then looked into her eyes and said, “I want to try your breast milk.”

Okay, that she hadn’t expected. But she remembered being curious about the taste herself when she’d had Benjen. She’d even tried it once. Once had been enough for her. “That’s normal, Jon. I tried it once after Benjen was born.”

He shook his head slowly. “No, San. I want to try your breast milk from the _source_.”

“Oh! Oh. _Oh._.”

He looked worried. “You think I’m disgusting, don’t you?”

Curiously, she didn’t think that. She was surprised and...intrigued. She felt a blush coming on and of course her husband saw it.

“Sansa!” he whispered fiercely. “Did that just turn you on?”

She bit her lip now. “Kind of? A little? I mean - I’ve heard it’s a fetish some people have…”  
“I don’t know if it’s a fetish, but more of a curiosity…?” He licked his lips. “I just think about wrapping my mouth around her your breast and sucking…” He moaned. “Fuck.”

“Are you getting hard thinking about it?” she whispered. 

He nodded, his gaze burning into hers. 

“I want you to try it,” she murmured. 

His eyes went wide. “Do you mean that?”

She nodded. She really did mean it. It was a testament to how much she loved him and how hot he got her that she was willing to really try anything he wanted to try. Plus, it was so… _naughty_. And a bit taboo-ish. Something about that made her quite…. _wet._

She kept her gaze on him as she pulled down the straps of her nightgown. “How do you want to do this?” she asked. 

He shoved the covers off him. His cock was tenting his boxers. “Get on top of me,” he said breathlessly. 

She climbed over him, straddling him, and lowered her chest to his waiting mouth while gripping the top of the headboard. 

He licked at her right nipple and it went straight down to her core. “Jon,” she gasped. 

And then his mouth closed around her nipple and he sucked. She gasped again. It was the same and yet so very different from when Tess fed and _thank God_ for that. 

Jon sucking on her made her pussy tingle and she ground against his hardness. 

“I tasted some,” he said breathlessly. “Oh my God, I tasted your milk.”

“And?”

“I want more,” he growled, and latched onto the left breast. 

Sansa whimpered, feeling now that she wanted the monster she was rubbing up against inside her. She pushed away from him and the headboard. When she looked down at Jon, a bit of milk dribbled at the corner of his mouth and she moaned. 

“I need you to fuck me,” she whispered. 

His eyes widened. “Do you mean that? Are you sure?”

She nodded and moved off of him. She rid herself of her underwear and then laid back against her pillows and looked over at his astonished face. “Now, Jon!”

He snapped into action, growling, and his boxers were gone and he was over her in a blink. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her deeply. She moaned; she could taste the sweetness of her milk on him. 

“Suck me and fuck me,” she commanded. 

He bent his head, nudging against her breast and then sucked it inside his mouth while he slid one hand down to her pussy. 

He moaned. “Oh fuck, Sansa, you’re so fucking wet!” He slipped a finger inside her and began to pump her with it. “How does that feel? Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head, words escaping her. 

He slid another finger inside her and began moving it slowly inside her. “How’s that baby?”

“Fuck me,” she whispered. 

He groaned and slipped his fingers from her. He licked them, moaning and shutting his eyes as if having the most delicious dessert, and then he gripped his cock and placed it at her opening. He looked up at her. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Just go slow,” she gasped. 

The head of him slipped inside her and he pumped her that way for a while before sinking inch by inch inside. Sansa gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into to his skin. 

Finally, when he was seated inside her, he began to move. Slowly and yet steadily. He bent his head and suckled for her and she moaned and thrust back at him. 

“How’s that baby?” he asked as he moved. 

“Faster,” she commanded. “More sucking.”

He complied and Sansa dug her head into her pillow. “Oh, God, Jon…”

Whatever it was - the fact that it had been so long, or the naughtiness of his sucking her milk out of her breast, or the fact that it went straight to her core when he did it - she came quickly, crying out softly and nearly bucking him off her in the process. 

“Shit!” he gasped and stilled and Sansa knew he was coming, too. “Fuck!”

He slumped against her, panting in her neck. “Jesus Christ.”

She giggled and then pushed at him. He rolled off of her and lay panting with her on his back. 

“That had to be the quickest I’ve cum since our first time,” Jon laughed. 

“Well, it’s been a while,” she said. 

“Come here,” he said, opening his arms to her. 

She snuggled into his side and he held her close and kissed the top of her head. “How’d it taste?” she asked after they’d caught their breath. 

“Different. I mean, I’m not going to be adding it to my cereal or coffee, but from the source? Hell yeah, I want to do that again.” He peered down at her. “It got you hot.”

“It did,” she admitted. She giggled. “My nickname could be Keg.”

He laughed. “No.” He moved so that they were face to face. “I didn’t hurt you?”

She ran her fingers through his black curls. “No, honey.”

“San?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think I could go down on you now?”

She bit her lip and nodded. 

He pushed her back onto the bed and grinned predatorily down at her. “Get comfortable. We’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”


End file.
